


church

by cadeus (orphan_account)



Category: Slenderverse - Fandom, TribeTwelve
Genre: Other, imagine this how you will, over all pretty ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cadeus
Summary: kiss + Noah prompt i'm reposting from my tumblr





	church

Clammy hands pressed into his face, dragging his skin as they moved along down past his eyes. He had woken up just a few minutes ago although not from a nightmare for once. It was one of those rare instances where while he didn’t get enough sleep he also didn’t sleep badly. Using one hand to push his damp hair from his face he grabbed the recording video camera from off it’s stand. He shirt was soaked with a cold sweat by now but he didn’t take it off, instead he pushed himself up to his feet. A few steps and his hand was tiredly batting at the light switch, water. His throat, painfully dry was begging for his attention now, swallowing not feeling much better than it would if he were to swallow sandpaper. Taking a few shaky steps he had to use to wall to push himself forward, repeating this process he stumbled his way to the kitchen. 

Setting the camera down lightly on the marble counter he then turned his attention to a cabinet. He didn’t so much as look over towards the camera, silent as he found himself bringing a glass of water together. The cold liquid was a relief in comparison to how raw and scratchy his throat was - still is but the water helped more than he could put into words. 

Letting his shoulders relax he pulled himself up on to the counter now sitting next to the camera. “I’m uh.. honestly not sure why I’m still recording this,” he murmured, his voice low both to keep the noise down and because he had just been asleep. “I didn’t have a nightmare this time but the dream was weird.” Closing his eyes he leaned back against the open space behind him. Lips dragged over his exposed neck, his collar loose and disheveled from him sleeping. Biting his own lip his short nails dug into the counter top. The lips dragged upward stopping just under his ear before moving to his lips. It wasn’t the sort of intense heated kiss you would expect, it was light just brushing over his lips before moving to his neck again.

Gentle bites along his skin had him had him tense, hands running down his sides not doing anything to help his flustered state. Cursing softly he pressed into the touches, more intense now but just as gentle and forgiving as they were before. Meeting the lips with his own again, he let himself be distracted by his previous feelings. The hands were a comfort bringing him away from the counter. Lips met his neck again, dragging across his skin accompanied by teeth occasionally.

“Fuck..” he managed, his raw as he sat up. He was tangled in his sweat soaked blankets again running his hands through his hair. Turning to look over at his camera he carefully picked it up before sliding off of the bed. “Just woke up, had a weird dream,” he mumbled to the device as he took a few steps towards the light switch flicking it on. stumbling forward again he used the wall to keep him upright while he walked. “Not really… a nightmare but a weird dream,” he added setting the camera down on the counter. The light marks covering his neck and chest going unnoticed as he grabbed a glass for water.


End file.
